


in the river his hair falls flat

by Skullszeyes



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Gen laughs when Senku falls in the river, at least until he comes out is when he stops.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	in the river his hair falls flat

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and thought it would be cute. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

He didn’t mean to see it. Or...it wasn’t supposed to be like that anyways. So, Gen followed Senku, Kinro, Ginro, and Kohaku to the river. And for some reason, Ginro jumped on Senku, and they both tumbled into the water.

Gen laughed alongside the others until they both got out of the river.

The others didn’t take note of the strangeness of what had come out, but it seemed Gen was once again the only one who would notice the oddity.

His heart raced at the sight, his mind spun and stalled, and everything else had come crashing down around him.

Senku’s long hair was now draped around his shoulders, wet and sticking to his skin and clothes. He swore under his breath as he pushed a bit of his hair from his face before looking back at Gen.

A strange expression passed the both of them before Senku smiled. “What’s wrong, hurry up and help me.”

Gen clenched his teeth and nodded, and as he walked over to Senku who was finally crawling out of the river, he settled on the side, counting the equipment that had dropped, and even glancing into the river to see if some of it had dropped in.

“Uh, Senku?” Gen asked, leaning close to look at him, his face was warm at the close proximity, and much more when Senku turned to meet his gaze. “Is your hair going to—”

“Heat,” Senku answered right away. “Once it dries, it’ll go right back. Sorry to disappoint, Gen.”

Gen stared, then laughed. “What, disappointing me...as if, I’m not disappointed.”

Senku smiled and said, “I’ll kiss you if it’ll get you to stop staring at me.”

Gen blinked. “You’ll kiss me?”

“Yes, I’ll kiss you,” Senku said, placing the bag to the side and reaching for Gen’s shirt to pull him closer, “I’ll do more than just kiss you.” He had an arm wrapping around Gen’s waist, and was leaning close to his face with a smirk on his lips.

Gen’s heart was racing so much he knew it was going to explode soon. “Okay.”

Senku’s smirk fell, and a glare replaced it. “So quick, aren’t you?” Then he let go of Gen. “Not now, we have things to do at the moment, and we have to get up early in the morning, so...maybe we can schedule that kiss some other time.”

Gen was still flushed, and his body was all tingling from being held. “Okay, yeah...uh...just kiss me, right now.”

“Right now?” Senku asked, frowning at him.

“Yeah, I mean, no one is looking.” Gen drew closer to Senku, completely eager to be kissed.

Senku was still frowning, he glanced over his shoulder at the others, and let out a sigh. “I can’t believe you can’t wait…”

Well, Gen can wait...but he knew he wasn’t going to be kissed any time soon. He wouldn’t mind waiting for the other stuff that Senku mentioned, but a kiss is what he needed right now.

Senku pulled Gen close, and then he leaned in and pressed their mouth together. Heat rushed to Gen’s face, making his mind become a puddle, and his body needed a bit of stimulation and more of Senku’s weight against him. He didn’t want him pulling away, possibly going back to doing whatever the hell they were doing.

And the great thing was, they weren’t.

Senku’s kiss was hungry, needy, and he wasn’t pulling away until they needed to breathe, and when they pulled away, Gen was whining, trying to yank Senku closer.

“I can’t believe we haven’t kissed until now,” Gen said. His mind was spinning now, and his body was way too warm.

Senku chuckled. “I...yeah...maybe I miscalculated about the infatuation.”

Gen rolled his eyes. “Screw infatuation, we have to do this again. Later. Like soon-later.”

“Soon-later?” Senku asked, still holding Gen, and pressing his mouth to Gen’s lips again. This was a bit more gentle, and Gen was able to catch up to Senku without being devoured.

“Soon,” Senku whispered when they pulled away, seemingly reluctant to let go of Gen.

“Like when soon?” Gen asked, trying to calm his heart as they both glanced down the riverbank for the others.

“After this…” Senku said, taking an even breath.

Gen frowned when Senku let go of his waist, then smiled when he took his hand instead. “Like...after _after_ this?”

“Yes, shut up, we have more pressing things to do.”

Gen was simply happy they kissed, and it wasn’t just him that was addicted to it. He would sigh, but he was already acting like a flustered crush.

He did watch Senku’s hair return to normal, and he didn’t mind it all that much either. It was fun, so much fun staring at Senku, waiting for their next kiss and maybe more.


End file.
